


Blow Pop

by Puakaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs (reference), Dirty Jokes, Lollipops, M/M, Oikawa being a piece of shit, Seijoh gays are gay, gay realization, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puakaba/pseuds/Puakaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'll trade with you if you beg and call me daddy.”<br/>Oikawa’ eyes flew open with surprise as he stared at Iwaizumi, who could only stare back in complete horror. How the hell had something like that managed to slip out Iwaizumi’s mouth. Before he could tell Oikawa the obvious, that he was joking, Oikawa placed the lollipop back on his desk and turned around so that his entire body was facing Iwaizumi. Propping his elbows up on the metal bar that connected his chair and desk, Oikawa set his chin in his hands and leaned forward. It was like watching a train wreck, and he was driving one of the trains. He couldn’t stop the other train, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull the emergency brakes. </p><p>A story in which Iwaizumi accidentally gives Oikawa the perfect opportunity to show off his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Pop

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me an idea where a teacher hands out lollipops to the class and Oikawa gets creative, so I use it as a lame excuse to put my favorite volleyball children in awkwardly sexual positions and make them suddenly question their sexuality.

Oikawa chirped with delight as the teacher passed by, placing a lollipop on his desk. Immediately, Oikawa snatched it up and shoved the candy into his mouth without even bothering to check the flavour. Iwaizumi stared at his classmate happily sucking on the candy. Oikawa was enough to deal with as it was, much less with candy at 9:00 am.

Iwaizumi snorted and picked up his own. He unwrapped it, popped it in his mouth, and reached down to pull his workbook out. When turned back to face Oikawa, the boy's face was puckered in disgust.

“What is it now.”

Oikawa yanked the lollipop from his mouth and spat on the floor.

“Eugh!” he exclaimed, wiping his mouth vigorously on the sleeve of his sweater.

“Is this _grape?!”_ Oikawa yelped, grabbing the very obviously purple wrapper and glaring at it.

Iwaizumi leaned over and checked the wrapper.

“No, it's lying. How do you spell _‘grape’_ again? Does it have a _t_?” Iwaizumi said dryly, snickering inwardly at his own teasing. 

“Iwaaa-chan so meeean,” Oikawa whined, shooting him a nasty look and sticking out his purple-stained tongue. Immediately Iwaizumi felt his throat go dry and physically restrained himself from swallowing his lollipop. He wondered if Oikawa’ mouth would taste like grape. He liked grape.

“You like grape?” Oikawa asked suddenly, breaking Iwaizumi’s train of thought.

In a sudden swell of horror, Iwaizumi realized he'd been voicing his thoughts aloud. Iwaizumi prayed to god that he hadn't blurted out the first part as well.

“Um yeah? I guess?” Iwaizumi replied, trying to remember what a casual face looked like.

Oikawa brightened up considerably and picked the lollipop up from his desk, shoving it in Iwaizumi's face.

“Do you want it?”

“Do I want your saliva coated lollipop? Not really, no,” Iwaizumi said.

Although, there was very little he didn't want to do with Oikawa’ saliva. Iwaizumi stopped himself there. He made a mental note that if he ever said something so disgustingly creepy again, he’d kill himself.

Oikawa whined and squirmed around in his chair like the small child he was. Iwaizumi forced his stare not to linger on the strip of pale skin that had been revealed when Oikawa’ shirt had tugged upwards in his struggling.

“Iwa-chaaan, just take the stupid lollipop,” Oikawa insisted petulantly, shoving it further into Iwaizumi’s face.  

Iwaizumi glanced down at the lollipop.

“Nope. That's what you get for shoving it in your mouth without even checking the flavour,” Iwaizumi tsked, shaking his head in mock-disappointment.

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“What are you, my dad?” he huffed.

Iwaizumi snorted,  “Maybe I'll trade with you if you beg and call me daddy.”

Oikawa’ eyes flew open with surprise as he stared at Iwaizumi, who could only stare back in complete horror. How the hell had something like _that_ managed to slip out Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Before he could state the obvious, that he was joking, Oikawa shifted around so that his entire body was facing Iwaizumi. Propping his elbows up on the metal bar that connected his chair and desk, Oikawa set his chin in his hands and leaned forward. It was like watching a train wreck, and he was driving one of the trains. He couldn’t stop the other train, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull the emergency brakes.

“Please,” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, sticking out his bottom lip and fluttering his eyelashes, “let me suck your lollipop, _daddy.”_

Iwaizumi choked on the candy, nearly spitting it out on the floor, but Oikawa lunged forward and snatched it from his mouth.

“Thanks!” Oikawa chirped, wiping it off, sticking it in his mouth and shoving the grape-flavored one into Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi stared at him in total agony and shock. Did this- this _child_ have no shame?!

Oikawa, who had apparently brushed off his whole act from a few seconds ago, had the lollipop sticking out of his mouth at an angle, his phone held out for a selfie. Then he glanced over at Iwaizumi.

Their gazes met, and Iwaizumi’s stomach lurched as Oikawa’s eyes glinted with mischief and winked. He turned to check on the teacher, who was totally enamored with his computer, before leaning back down to do his work.

For a second, Iwaizumi felt relieved that Oikawa had decided to leave it alone, but when his eyes flickered over to Iwaizumi,  who was still in shock, he grinned and Iwaizumi knew he was screwed. Oikawa pulled the lollipop out from his mouth, which made a _pop!_ as it passed his lips. He looked at the lollipop, as if analyzing it. Then, totally aware of Iwaizumi's heavy gaze on him, Oikawa leaned forward and licked the lollipop, from bottom to top, _slowly._ Then again. And again. And again and again and again and-

Iwaizumi’s breath, which he'd been trying so hard to hold, caught in his throat and he nearly whimpered.

Without even sparing a glance at him, Oikawa stopped licking the lollipop. Iwaizumi let out his breath in relief, but he immediately regretted it when Oikawa shoved the lollipop back in his mouth and _sucked_. The candy made a bulge in the side of his cheek and he moaned, so lightly that only Iwaizumi could hear.

Iwaizumi gasped, loudly, and the entire classroom turned to stare at him. Iwaizumi shot to his feet.

“Sir! May I please use the bathroom!” He yelped.

Without even waiting for an answer, Iwaizumi sprinted out of the room, slamming the sliding door behind him.

The teacher stared at the door.

“Well if you’re _that_ passionate about it, sure,” he said to no one. The class broke out into quiet snickers and went back to working calmly. Except for Matsukawa, who was staring blankly at her paper, as if he'd just witnessed a murder. Oikawa smirked silently to himself and turned his attention back to the workbook.

...

A first year student practically leapt out of his socks as Iwaizumi burst into the bathroom, a deadly glower on his face. He stormed over to the sink and yanked on the faucet. Iwaizumi glanced into the mirror to see the first year backed up against a corner of the tiled bathroom wall. He shot a glare at the kid, who got the idea and scurried out the door.

Iwaizumi would have normally felt badly about using his looks to scare off a first year like that, but at the moment he couldn’t help but feel that there were more pressing matters. What was Oikawa _thinking_ , doing something stupid like that.

Iwaizumi already knew the answer, he _wasn’t_ . Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing his head into the mirror, he ignored the cold bite of the glass against his skin. 

“Snap out of it, idiot,” he hissed to himself.

This was _bad_ . Iwaizumi didn’t feel that way about his best friend, who was a _guy_ . It might not even be the idea of dating another guy so much- but _Oikawa_ of all people? Iwaizumi had been best friends with him for years, a relationship like that between them was  _unthinkable_. 

“I mean, he’s been saying shit like that for _years_ , so why is it bothering me _now_?” Iwaizumi moaned, slamming his head against the mirror harder and cringing as it shook.  

He sighed, there was more to it than the awkward boner Iwaizumi had sprung from his best friend calling him “daddy”. Although it was anything but innocent or cute, there was something almost _endearing_ about Oikawa’s way of acting without thinking, and that was a definite problem.

A cold, analytical genius on the court, Oikawa was a different matter off the court. Off the court, Oikawa would act in ways that made one wonder if he wasted all his brain power and decision-making skills on volleyball strategies. And, Iwaizumi thought to himself, that was what he liked about him. No matter how upset Iwaizumi got over volleyball or school, he could always rely on Oikawa to do something so endearingly stupid to get his mind off of the subject.

On the other hand, when Oikawa was totally wrapped up in his own little world. Iwaizumi would watch Oikawa’s face in the practices leading up to big matches, see the frustration and anger written in his eyes and know it was time to calm him down. But in those moments before, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel something akin to pure admiration at Oikawa’s dead focus and motivation.

Iwaizumi groaned, running the water over his hands and splashing it against his face, trying to place the first time he’d felt something like this.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t hard.

...

_It was a late night in their ending third year of junior year. Iwaizumi was packing up to leave for the night when he noticed the light was still from the gymnasium. He poked his head in to see Oikawa hitting serve after serve until Iwaizumi had to eventually step and stop him from serving another ball._

_“Idiot, your hands are going to fall off if you practicing this much,” Iwaizumi had mumbled as he kneeled on the gymnasium floor, taping up Oikawa’s raw hands. Oikawa had only hummed in response. When Iwaizumi had wrapped up his task, he’d glanced up to see Oikawa staring down at him- eyes glistening with tears. Immediately, Iwaizumi stood, wrapping his arms around Oikawa, who sat limply on the bench, crying._

_“We deserved to win,” he’d mumbled into Iwaizumi, who could only squeeze him tighter_ _and share his grief._

  
“You’re in too deep, Hajime” Iwaizumi murmured to himself, turning off the water and wiping his hands off on his pants.

...

When Iwaizumi finally returned, looking more than a little worn out, he shot a weary glare at Oikawa and took his seat.

Throughout the remainder of the class, Iwaizumi continued to flash nasty looks over to Oikawa, who had quite honestly just ruined his life. Oikawa, in response, just smiled and went on working

At the end of class, as the kids filed out of the room, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the collar and yanked him away.

“Mind telling me what that was, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi hissed, shaking Oikawa’ shoulders.

Oikawa reached up, brushed Iwaizumi’s hands away and shrugged.

“I mean, they're called _Blow Pops,_ Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa laughed as he walked away from Iwaizumi, who stood glaring at the tiles of the floor before a small grin broke across his face.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GOd i didn't mean for it to get so sappy towards the end there. I apologize on behalf of Oikawa for any mental scarring and/or horniness. Also that awful joke at the end. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> So I apparently was motivated by writing this fic and decided to draw. I suppose it's too bad I can't do either...  
> http://puakaba.deviantart.com/art/Blow-Pop-597813233


End file.
